


symbolic meaning

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: “You never told me.” Tifa began, searching for something to say. “Do all these flowers have meanings?”Aerith laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. “You’ll just have to find that out yourself.”orfive times Aerith gave Tifa a flower





	symbolic meaning

**One – peony (luck)**

“Aerith, do me a favor.” Tifa’s hand was shaking, both in rage for what had just happened to Wedge and in worry and she couldn’t seem to make it stop, and her voice wavered as she spoke. “I have a bar called 'Seventh Heaven' in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there...”

A hand reached out to clasp hers and the shaking was momentarily stopped by her surprise. She looked up to see Aerith staring at her with a solemn expression.

“Don’t worry. I’ll put her somewhere safe.” Aerith promised and Tifa let out a shaky breath of relief. Aerith let go of her hand and started fiddling with her bracelet suddenly, pulling out a flower that had been attached to it.

“Before you go…” Aerith took her hand back and slipped the flower stem into a buckle of the long gloves she wore and then slid her fingers down to hold Tifa’s hand again. It looked strange, a bright pink with soft petals against the black of her gloves. “It’s for luck.” Aerith explained and gave her a bright smile that Tifa nearly melted at.

  
“So’s this.” Aerith leaned in to press a kiss to Tifa’s cheek and pulled back with a giggle as Tifa’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “You’ve got this.” Aerith jerked her head towards Wedge. “And I’ve got this. Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again soon.”

The pillar shook and Cloud yelled her name and Tifa pulled back with one last nod at Aerith. 

_We’ll see each other again soon_.

She held onto those words and the flower that Aerith had given her.

**Two – campanula (thank you/affection)**

In the rush to get out of Midgar they hadn’t gotten much in the way of supplies. Cloud had split the party up, taking Barrett and Red XIII with him and leaving Tifa and Aerith to manage their own way to Kalm. They had only one tent between them and Aerith was struggling to get it up as they camped for the night.

Tifa tried to restrain her laughter but couldn’t help it.

“Here,” She said as the tent fell yet again, “I’ll show you.” As they set it up together and uncomfortable silence fell over them and Tifa sighed. “I’m sorry, by the way. I was the one who got you involved in taking care of Marlene and that got you caught.”

Aerith frowned at her. “That’s silly, don’t blame yourself. I would have done it either way. And you did come to get me.” She bumped Tifa’s shoulder with her own. “So thank you.”

She felt warm suddenly and busied herself with the tent, getting it up in record time. “So this is really your first time outside of Midgar?” She asked, aiming for a distraction.

Aerith tapped her chin with her index finger in thought. “That I can remember. I always wanted to go outside of it.” She looked around with a dreamy smile. “It’s so green out here, so many flowers.”

Tifa winced a little at the mention of flowers, she’d lost the one that Aerith had given her. It was too bad because it had been rather pretty. “You should get some seeds.” She blurted out, “So you can grow more in Midgar. If we ever come back that is.” Tifa sighed and dragged a hand over her face, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I always thought Seventh Heaven would look nicer if I could fill the store with flowers…” She mumbled idly.

Aerith clapped her hands together. “I’ll grow you some then.” She stuck her hand out. “Help me find seeds and I’ll fill your store with flowers. Deal?”

Tifa took her hand, wishing she wasn’t wearing her gloves so she could feel Aerith’s warm skin under her own properly and then flushing at such a thought. She cleared her throat, brushing that idea away. “Deal. We should probably get some sleep though.” She noticed Aerith stifling a yawn and nudged her towards the tent. “I’ll take first watch.”

When she woke up the next day the tent was empty but she could hear humming outside. She blearily opened her eyes and then blinked at the pink in front of them. She focused and made out a flower resting on the pillow next her, it looked like a small white bell with pink around the edges.

“Another flower…?” She said groggily, her brain still trying to catch up with what was going on. She took it, twirling it lightly in her fingers and smiling.

“Good morning!” Aerith chirped, opening up the tent flap.

“I thought I was supposed to help you gather flowers.” Tifa teased, holding up the one her hand in question.

“They’ll be more times.” Aerith waved her hand, brushing aside the comment. “We’ve got a long ways to go still.”

**Three – blue water hyacinth (sincerity)**

They’d chosen to remain at the beach while waiting for Cloud to return from scouting Shinra airfield, Red XIII had chosen to lounge on some rocks under the sun, willfully ignoring Yuffie trying to sneak up on him, while Barret and Tifa sat on the beach next to each other.

Aerith had been delighted by the water and had rucked her skirt up to wade up into it up to her calves, giggling when fish came to nibble on her toes.

Tifa watched her, resting her chin on her knees and smiling.

“Something funny?” Barret asked next to her and she glanced over a little embarrassed at being caught staring.

“I was just thinking it’s at least nice we get to see the world.” She deflected, it was a thought she had.

“Nice we get to or she gets to?” He jerked his head towards Aerith and then grinned widely at Tifa. “Or you get to see it with her?”

“Barret!” Tifa groaned, hitting him lightly on his arm as he guffawed loudly. “It’s not like that.”

“Oh but you want it to be.” He guessed. “Two of you have been getting close.”

“She’s been through a lot.” Tifa mumbled. “We all have.” She looked over at Barret again. “You doing okay yourself? You know Aerith’s mom will take good care of Marlene.”

He frowned and rubbed at his head, hand brushing over his short trimmed hair. “I know. Hate leaving her like that though.”

Tifa leaned against Barret in quiet support and only pulled away when the sound of wet feet on sand got her attention.

Aerith stopped short in front of her, grinning widely, and Tifa noticed then that she was soaked.

“What happened?” She asked, scrambling up to make she Aerith was okay.

Aerith laughed, “Just a wave. I wanted to show you something though.” She reached over to take Tifa’s hand, pulling her towards the beach and Tifa shot Barret an apologetic look as he just laughed them.

At least that had pulled her friend out of his funk.

She had taken her gloves off so she didn’t get sand in them and stuck them in her pack so this time there was nothing blocking Aerith’s sun warmed hand from her own. She hesitantly twined their fingers together and smiled softly when Aerith looked back in delight.

“This way.” Aerith pulled her closer to a section of green leaves floating in the water near the dock. She stopped short of it, letting go of Tifa’s hand and stepping into the water. “I didn’t realize there were flowers that grew like this.” Aerith said excitedly, pointing in the middle of the section where Tifa could make out pale blue flowers with a stamp of yellow in the middle of the petals.

Her hand felt too cold suddenly despite the heat bearing down on them and she itched to take Aerith’s hand again.

If Aerith was bothered by her silence she didn’t show it, leaning down to pluck one of the flowers and walking back over to Tifa to tuck it behind her ear. “I think it looks better over here.” Aerith said, still smiling and Tifa sucked in a breath.

Aerith’s tilted her head for a moment, confused, and then a sly smile drew on her lips as she leaned in just a little. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green matched only by the leaves that floated in the water behind them and Tifa reached up, tucking stray strands of hair that had gotten free of Aerith’s braid back behind her ear.

There was a lot going on around them, pressure that neither of them wanted, but in that moment it faded into the background and Tifa stepped closer. Her hips bumped Aerith’s and she dropped her hand to rest on Aerith’s hip, drawing her ever in.

Before she could close what little distance did remain between them however Red XIII let out a howl followed by Yuffie’s loud cackling, making them both jerk back. She took comfort that this time Aerith was blushing as well and let her hand slide away from Aerith’s hip to take her hand.

“We should go see what that’s about.” Tifa said reluctantly. The moment was broken and though she wanted it back there just wasn’t the time for it then.

All she could hope was there would be in the future.

**Four – jonquil (desire for affection returned)**

When she woke up in the Gold Saucer inn they’d taken refuge in for the night Aerith wasn’t there. Tifa jerked up, looking around the room in a panic. Yuffie was snoring lightly in the bed next to hers but Aerith’s bed was empty, only the sheets pulled back were proof she had been there.

Her heart thundered in her chest, worry constricting her, had Aerith been taken? Was she missing again? How had Tifa missed it? She rushed to get herself ready and bolted out the door, hearing Yuffie yell in complaint at being woken up behind her.

She saw movement from the corner of her eye in the courtyard and tensed, only relaxing when she saw that it was Aerith standing out there. She must have gone outside to get some air, Tifa’s shoulders fell back, the stress of the moment melting away.

“Aerith?” She asked quietly as she stepped towards her. They both jumped at the loud sounds that suddenly blared around them, announcing another Chocobo race happening. Tifa smiled wryly at her, rubbing at her neck, “Did you want to go see the races? We could sneak off together.” She offered, shooting Aerith a mischievous smile, figuring that if Aerith was out here she could use the distraction.

Aerith took her hand, “I was thinking something quieter, oh! Gondola ride!” She pointed towards a sign. She tugged Tifa towards it, “Everything is supposed to be free tonight.” She explained. “I was thinking of coming to get you anyway.” Aerith looked back with a wink, making Tifa laugh.

They settled on the gondola, facing each other as it began its tour.

“I keep having these dreams.” Aerith began without prompting, staring up at the night sky. “The last of the Ancients…”

Tifa frowned, not liking how morose Aerith sounded in that moment and scooted over so she was sitting right next to Aerith to her to drop an arm over Aerith’s shoulder, pulling her into an embrace. “You might be the last of the Ancients but you’re not alone. We’re all here for you. I’m here for you.”

Aerith looked over at her, the moonlight against her skin made her look strangely ethereal, like she could fade away any minute and Tifa suppressed a shudder at the thought.

“Oh,” Aerith pulled away slightly, “I found something. I went for a walk earlier.” She explained and reached into the bag at her side for something. She held out a yellow flower to Tifa with a long stem. “Yuffie pointed these out to me earlier.” Aerith’s eyes sparkled as she grinned, “And no date is complete without flowers.”

Tifa took the flower, letting her fingers slide over Aerith’s gently. “A date, hunh?” Tifa said, her other arm still over Aerith’s shoulders and she slid in closer.

“Tifa,” Aerith breathed out her name like it was holy. “You do know that we’re dating.”

“You can just come right out and say it?” Tifa felt a little embarrassed that she lacked the ability to, all her words just got tongue tied between her mind and her mouth. “I’m glad.” She said, dropping the flower she was holding to her lap so she could reach up to cup Aerith’s cheek. She was wearing her gloves again but at least they were fingerless and let her brush her fingertips against Aerith’s skin.

Fireworks went off around them, sparking their world in different colours as Tifa finally leaned in to kiss her. Aerith’s eagerly returned the kiss, reaching up to cradle Tifa’s cheeks between her hands and angle the kiss deeper. She smelled like the flowers she was always collecting and Tifa would never again be able to look at one without thinking of Aerith.

Aerith’s lips shone in the bright light of the fireworks when she pulled back and Tifa rested her forehead against Aerith’s, just taking in the moment.

“You never told me.” Tifa began, searching for something to say. “Do all these flowers have meanings?”

Aerith laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. “You’ll just have to find that out yourself.” She teased and only slid away when the gondola stopped. They stepped out together, one of her hands holding Aerith’s and the other holding the flower she’d been given.

“Aerith…there’s something I need to say.” To explain how deep her affection for Aerith ran for instance. It wasn’t something she’d expected when they’d first met but now she couldn’t imagine a life without Aerith there to laugh with her.

“I…” Tifa swallowed hard, looking over to Aerith watching her with patience, letting her take the time to get the words out.

Suddenly Aerith startled however. “Is that Cloud chasing Cait Sith?” She asked, looking somewhere behind Tifa.

Tifa looked over to see it in fact was and frowned. “Something isn’t right.” She turned back to Aerith who nodded at her solemnly. “Let’s go.”

Later. She’d tell Aerith later.

**Five – pink camellia (love/longing for someone)**

Aerith was gone.

Cloud had theorized that she’d run off to get Holy, towards the Ancient temple, but all Tifa could think about was that she was gone.

She blinked back the tears of frustration and sadness in her eyes. “How could you?” She asked the nothingness around her. “I could have helped, you didn’t need to do this alone…”

She punched the wall in front of her in frustration, leaving a dent in it and not feeling any better.

Her quarters were too empty without Aerith there and she paced in them, wishing for both time and the ship to go faster so they could reach Aerith.

A flash of pink caught her eye and for a brief moment she allowed herself to hope that it was Aerith but when she turned all she saw was a flower lying on her bedside table. At first she thought it was the same as the first flower Aerith had given her but squinting at it she could see the differences. A note lay next to it and she picked it up.

_I’m sorry, this is something I have to do as the last Cetra. I feel like I’m being led there. I’ll come back when it’s all over. _

It was similar to what Cloud had claimed Aerith said in his dreams except of course for the small sentence underneath all that.

_I love you._

She left the flower by her pillow and let the scent carry her to dreams filled with Aerith.

**\+ One (arbutus (the only one I love), orange blossom (eternal love), alstroemeria (devotion), asiatic lilies (get well), forget me not (true love/memories))**

Tifa replaced the flowers next to the bed where Aerith rested as she had every week since they’d saved the world. Aerith still hadn’t awoken from her coma since casting Holy and the near death wound inflicted on her by Sephiroth and Tifa hated seeing her like that- lying there with her hair strewn around her having and not moving except by the slight rise and fall of her chest.

“I figured out what they mean.” She said, sitting down in her usual chair next to Aerith’s bed. “Cloud helped me look them up.” She brushed her thumb against Aerith’s hand, resting her fingers on top of Aerith’s. “Mine don’t look as nice.” Tifa admitted, laughing to herself. “You can wake up and tell me what makes a better bouquet later, okay?”

There was still no answer and Tifa’s shoulders fell. She wished she could do something other than wait. When Cloud was in a coma she’d used their shared background to bring him out of it but with Aerith no amount of feelings that Tifa felt could wake her.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been keeping an eye on your flowers at the church. I haven’t planted anything new but the ones there are still growing fine.” She forced herself to continue. “Marlene’s been helping me with those. I got these ones outside though, Yuffie and Cloud help me get them once a week.” She nodded towards the flowers she’d placed there. “Though some of them don’t make Yuffie’s care.” She winced, thinking of the trampled flowers and Yuffie’s sheepish look.

“Just…wake up, please. I need still need to tell you something important.” Tifa leaned over to brush a kiss against Aerith’s temple. She sat there for a little while in silence before Barret’s call for her lead her downstairs and to work for the day.

Seventh Heaven remained mostly empty however, no deliver order requests came in and Tifa sighed in boredom, shutting her eyes only for a minute and dozing off. She woke when a thump came from upstairs, making her jerk and glance towards Aerith’s room. She bolted up the stairs, the humming she heard halfway up there gave her pause and her heart felt like it was pounding so hard it had reached her throat trying to escape.

She opened the door, freezing at the sight of Aerith who had clearly just taken a shower with her hair soaked through as it was. She was combing through it in a way Tifa recognized as her getting ready to braid it.

“Aerith.” Tifa said, so softly she wasn’t sure Aerith could even hear her.

Aerith stopped however and then glanced over, relaxing when she saw Tifa and smiling at her. “Guess I overslept.”

Tifa’s mouth felt dry and she forced herself to swallow, returning Aerith smile hesitantly. She still wasn’t sure this wasn’t all a dream and she was back downstairs. “A little.” She teased, sounding more nonchalant than she felt. “I was waiting.”

“Sorry about that.” Aerith reached out to take her hand, warm and alive and Tifa grasped at her fingers trying to keep that feeling in place.

“I had something to tell you.” Tifa said, stepping in closer.

Aerith’s eyes flickered back towards the flowers and then to Tifa. “I think I heard. And here I thought I was supposed to fill this place with flowers.” Her lips curved upwards, every bit the mischievous smile that Tifa had missed.

The kiss was hesitant at first, Tifa’s wariness getting the best of her but it grew as each second passed and she realized this wasn’t all in her head. She couldn’t stop, all the desperation she’d been feeling the last month getting to her and she pulled Aerith closer to wrap one arm around her waist and the other to tilt Aerith’s head back for a better angle of this kiss.

They parted but didn’t pull away from each other, Aerith’s hands rested on her hips and she looked at Tifa with warm affection.

“The flowers are nice.” Tifa said, breaking the silence. “But I don’t need them. Just you.”

Aerith’s laughter was muffled by another kiss and then another.

And one more just because.


End file.
